My Hero Castlevania
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Based on the 1986 NES game CASTLEVANIA. Izuku Midoriya went to I-Island to meet up with Melissa Shield, but also accidentally meet with Mei Hatsume, where she showed her newest set of BABIES, which soon goes to Midoriya. Soon he gets to win a prize and goes to Romania for a vacation, but is challenged by a villain with a Quirk who believes he is the reincarnation of Count Dracula.
1. A Reunion and an Unexpected Inventor

**My Hero Castlevania**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**Castlevania **_is owned by Konami Co. Ltd.

* * *

Hello, and welcome to a new experimental Boku no Hero Academia fic, and here I will be doing another experiment to see if this would attract readers as this fic will incorporate a mixture of action, adventure and suspense themes as well as adding bit elements of survival-horror. Nostalgia played a factor that led me to come up with this fic mainly due to a CLASSIC video game that was released only in Japan via the Famicom Disk System.

Yup, this fic is based on the 1986 Konami game, **Castlevania **(aka** Akumajo no Dracula** in Japan) which I happened to play it on a rental store three decades ago. At that time, it was one of the several Famicom games in cartridges that came to my country, and the stage 1 BGM attracted my attention and I was instantly hooked, but due to not owning an FDS at that time, I had little time to play out the game.

At that time I was working on the current chapter of Izuku Midoriya and the Miracle Stone that I decided to take a bit of a break to unwind my brain, and out of a whim I downloaded a NES emulator and a NES file to use on my laptop, and decided to play the original Castlevania.

In the first five hours everything went fine till I came across Stage 6 where I had the most difficulty in getting past several difficult obstacles, which costs me at least two lives. After finally confronting the Grim Reaper, I had another bout of frustration as the stage 5 boss moves around and uses the floating sickles to keep me at bay. I had to use both the CROSS BOOMERANG and the BATLE AXE to get a clear shot and yet I ended up getting killed.

But despite the humiliation, it somewhat sparked an idea inside my head and decided to make a fanfic version, and decided to blend the elements of Castlevania and Hero Academia.

Since this fic will use the plot elements from the first Castlevania game, Midroiya will be the sole character from Hero Academia to appear, but other BNHA characters will make appearances at the start before the main plot comes in.

Because this fic is set in the modern world and in the Hero Academia universe, I'll be altering the settings a bit, but will make full use of the Castlevania elements.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 1: Saikai to yoki senu hatsumei-ka_**

**I-Island**.

The scene shows that Izuku Midoriya has just arrived after disembarking from the airport, as he came here to have a bit of R&R, as well as to visit Melissa Shield after getting an invite from her as she is set to head an expo event to show that I-Island is villain-free after he defeated Wolfram several months ago, and having just gained a provisional hero license recently, Midoriya is thinking of what to do as Christmas break is coming around the corner and is contemplating on either to visit the expo, or go to the school where Melissa Shield is currently studying to see how she is doing after the incident that happened months ago.

While he is glad that she is okay, Midoriya was somewhat saddened that her dad, David, will have to pay the consequences of conspiring with Wolfram after being tricked into creating a device to help All Might regain his Quirk.

As Midoriya is walking around the park, he is wondering what Melissa is doing at this time, expecting that she is in good spirits after her personal life took a turn following Wolfram's defeat, his trail of thoughts are interrupted as he got tripped and he fell to the ground. Looking up, he is surprised to see **Neito Monoma**, who somewhat came here after getting an invitation, and there Monoma smirked sarcastically upon seeing him, as he finds an opportunity to degrade him.

"My, my…looking good, yet looking down…"

"Monoma…"

"Enjoy your TRIP…?"

"…"

"You sure had a good FALL…"

"It was you, then…"

"Oh? What's your proof…?"

"…"

As Midoriya tries to get up, Monoma trips him again and takes the opportunity to jab an insult towards the Class 1-A member, seeing that he has nothing to do and believed that he came here to I-Island to ESCAPE THE FACT that there is no pro hero who wants to take in Midoriya for internship, and began taunting him, saying that he couldn't find a villain to take on believing that the villains do not see Midoriya as a threat and went to look for someplace to laze around.

Midoriya ignored him at first and proceeded to walk away, but Monoma tripped him again, and as the Class 1-A student fell to the ground, Monoma began taunting him again by saying that what would happen if villains like Stain and **Tomura Shigaraki** were to escape and confront Midoriya here at I-Island, and Monoma said that it would be a very exciting scenario to see Midoriya becoming a hostage again, so as to show that the CLOWN of Class 1-A is out of UA Academy students' league, and it would be which Midoriya stopped his tracks, as he unintentionally fell for the bait, yet he restrained himself.

"I wonder…what if…Stain…or maybe Tomura Shigaraki…"

"…"

"Yes…Stain…the hero killer that kicked your hide months ago…you got kicked pretty good…"

"…"

"Or that Shigaraki held you by the neck and you couldn't do a thing. Oh yes…I would love to see him choke you to death…"

"…"

"That way it'll show that Class 1-A are pathetic and the shame of UA Academy…"

"…"

However, **Itsuka Kendo** showed up and decked Monoma, knocking him down and chastises him for provoking a fight and said that his actions will get Class 1-B into trouble and told him to stop harassing Class 1-A, especially Midoriya and she apologized to Midoriya for what Monoma just did, which he just nodded and asked if she and Monoma are here by invitation.

"Sorry about that, Midoriya."

"I-it's okay, Kendo-san…"

"No…really, I'm sorry about that. Monoma is always like this…"

"I don't mind it."

"Don't worry. since I'm here, I'll see to it that he does not cause any trouble."

"It's fine, really."

"Don't mind him, okay?"

"…"

Kendo then invited Midoriya to hang out with her as she said there is a theme park nearby and wanted to hang out with him, which Midoriya smiled and said he will see as he has an appointment with someone in I-Island, and promise to let her know if he is free.

However, Monoma asked Kendo why is she siding with their HATED rival, which she rebutted, saying that Class 1-A is not HATED, and this made him suspect something, in which he accuses her of having a HIDDEN DESIRE towards Midoriya, and went far as accusing her of planning to seduce him, then take him to a motel and TAKE AWAY Midoriya's VIRGINITY, which caused Midoriya to blush at hearing Monoma's silly accusation.

This caused Kendo to blush deeply and began using her Quirk to beat up Monoma, telling him that his accusations are entirely baseless and that there is nothing wrong with her socializing with Midoriya and tells Monoma to stop spouting nonsense.

She even told Monoma that there is nothing going on between her and Midoriya, and she chastises Monoma for the perceived suspicion and sternly warned him against making a baseless accusation like that.

"MONOMA, YOU IDIOT!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT?!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"MIDORIYA IS A GOOD BOY AND WOULD NOT DO WHAT YOU'RE INSINUATING!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"SO STOP SPOUTING SUCH NONSENSE! THERE'S NO WAY THAT MIDORIYA WOULD DO WHAT YOU'RE ACCUSING HIM OF! AND JUST BECAUSE I'M INVITING HIM TO HANG OUT WITH ME DOESN'T MEAN I'M LUSTING AFTER HIM! SAY THAT STUFF AGAIN I'LL FRACTURE EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

Midoriya sweat-dropped at the scene as Kendo is disciplining Monoma, and there she smiled at Midoriya and apologized for what Monoma said minutes ago, which the Class 1-A nodded and said that it is okay and assured to her that he is not taking it too personally, and said that he is fine with socializing with her, causing Kendo to stare at him in curiosity.

There Monoma pointed out his theory and warned Kendo not to get too close to Midoriya, saying that he might plan in CHARMING her, then offer her a drink laced with a sleeping pill, and once THAT happens, Midroiya will take Kendo to a room inside a motel so he can take away her VIRGINITY, and this made her blush furiously than before and resumed in beating Monoma up, which he shrieked in pain as she uses her Quirk to beat him up silly.

"MONOMA, YOU IDIOT!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"YOU AND YOUR STUPID IMAGINATION!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"MIDORIYA WON'T GO THAT FAR! HE'S A GOOD BOY AND A GENTLEMAN! YOU ON THE OTHER HAND ARE A PERVERT!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"AND I TOLD YOU TO STOP MAKING STUPID ACCUSATIONS THAT ARE BASELESS!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

Midoriya sweat-dropped again as he watched the two Class 1-B members PHYSICALLY bicker, and he sighed at this before deciding to leave and head to the expo where he is meeting with someone, and as he left, other passerby paused as they saw Kendo beating up Monoma, and they wondered if they stumbled in a lovers' quarrel or a sibling argument.

The passerby are bemused as Monoma tried to rebut but Kendo continued to berate her classmate, and the curious onlookers commented that Monoma and Kendo are either siblings or a couple having a romantic argument, seeing the scene as an enjoying distraction.

"My, my…"

"Look at that…"

"Are they siblings? Cousins?"

"Must be a couple…"

"Yeah, looked like a lovers' quarrel…"

"This makes a good scene."

"Got a smartphone? Record it."

"I'm doing it."

-x-

At the expo, Midroiya looked around and saw the booths and the displays, where he is awed at seeing them, and he felt that he might enjoy a few days' stay here, and there he can hear the barkers enticing visitors to check out their stalls.

"Come over here!"

"Freebies abound!"

"Free drinks!"

"We got various anime and Tokusatsu!"

"Super Sentai for everyone!"

"Feel free to check them out!"

"We have 50% discount!"

"Offer good while supplies lasts!"

As Midoriya continue to walk around, he then came across several stalls that feature an assortment of characters, ranging from anime to mecha to kaijin, which included the mecha from various sentai shows, which among them included:

**\- Lupinrangers vs. Patorangers**

**\- Ryusoulgers**

**\- Nininger**

**\- Gokaider**

**\- Zyuranger**

**\- Dairanger**

**\- Oh-Ranger**

**\- Kakuranger**

**\- Carranger**

**\- Gaoranger**

**\- Magiranger**

**\- Dekaranger**

**\- Bioman**

**\- Maskman**

**\- Liveman**

**\- Changeman**

**\- Dynaman**

Midoriya stared like a real otaku as he saw the mechas, all in its original forms, with some a classic and others a new one, and he spend a few minutes using his smartphone to take pictures before realizing that he had spent a lot of time and decided to move along, and as he walked forward, he came to a stop as he saw another stall and booth, displaying something.

Only this time it featured characters from Hollywood, which are the classical monsters from several past and present horror movies, which made its way here at I-Island, and Midoriya looked on as it feature the assortment of monster characters that are on display, and visitors are lining up to have their pictures taken beside the monsters on display.

The monsters shown on display include:

**\- Dracula**

**\- Werewolf**

**\- Frankenstein**

**\- Medusa**

**\- Grim Reaper**

**\- Sasquatch**

**\- Mummy**

**\- Succubus**

**\- Zombies**

Midoriya sweat-dropped as he could not believe that so many people are lining up to have their pictures taken while standing beside the monsters on display, and he noted that the line was quite long, and the stall owners are telling visitors to line up if they want to have their pictures taken with the classical horror movie characters, which the customers can be heard lining up and are anxious to have their pictures taken.

"Wow!"

"Classic Hollywood monsters!"

"I want a souvenir picture!"

"Let's get one!"

"Me too!"

"Coming through!"

"Hey! Fall in line!"

"Don't steal my queue!"

As Midoriya is watching the scene, a familiar voice is heard, and he turn around to see who called him. He smiled as the person calling him turns out to be **Melissa Shield**, and she is walking quite fast while waving, which he smiled and waved back, and the two friends hugged each other as they are glad to meet up again after several months.

"Deku!"

"Whoa…"

"Deku! Over here!"

"Melissa-san!"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine! What about you?"

"Same here! Thanks for coming!"

"Sure."

As the two friends are greeting each other, something unexpected happened, as a rope-like object appeared and fastened around his chest, but instead of pulling him, the wielder of this rope-like object went to him, and both fell to the ground, where it turns out that the rope-like object is another of a familiar person's INVENTION.

As Midoriya laid on the ground, the person was on top, which was a girl, it turns out to be **Mei** **Hatsume**! It is shown that Hatsume is at the expo to showcase her inventions that would attract investors, and just now Hatsume is trying out her newest invention, which was a left forearmed gauntlet that houses a metallic rope-like whip.

However, as Midforiya looked down, he stared wide-eyed as she is wearing her usual tanktop shirt and pants, and accidentally saw her cleavage, and blushed deeply, just as Melissa stared in shock at seeing Hatsume's cleavage in full view, and she asked Midoriya if he is okay, which he is somewhat in a state of shock as all he could mumble are the repeated words of BOOBS.

"Deku!"

"B-boobs…"

"Are you okay?"

"B-boobs…"

"Deku?"

"B-boobs…"

"Oh dear…"

"B-boobs…"

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this opening chapter, and while there's not much action here apart from Kendo disciplining Monoma for the crude comments, the setting in I-Island and Midoriya meeting Melissa Shield again served as a prologue of sorts as it sets up the events where Midoriya would meet up with someone and soon gets something unexpected where the adventure is about to take place…

Mei Hatsume makes an appearance at the end of this chapter, and once more showcases an experimental invention, and like in the season 3 anime, she unknowingly showed her cleavage to Midoriya, much to his embarrassment…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Midoriya's visit at I-Island takes an unexpected turn as Hatsume demonstrates her NEWEST inventions, and Midoriya became the recipient…while hints of this fic's antagonist will slowly be revealed, as well as the setting that is located somewhere within Europe…

See you in 6 weeks (probably around the last week of January or early February 2020)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	2. Prelude to a European Vacation

**My Hero Castlevania**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**Castlevania **_is owned by Konami Co. Ltd.

* * *

_**Okay…in spite of the lockdown imposed on my country due to the corona virus, I managed to finish this chapter ahead of the DEADLINE that I set…this is supposed to be up by next month, but decided to upload it now (along with the other fanfics I managed to finish) in anticipation that I might have difficulties in uploading future chapters in case the lockdown in my country extends, so for now enjoy this finished, if rushed, chapter…**_

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Midoriya continues having a tour at an expo in I-Island, where a certain inventor meets up with him, while offering him support items for free…

Meanwhile someone else appeared and foreshadows the events that will happen in the next chapters…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 2: Yōroppa de no kyūka no pureryūdo**_

I-Island.

The scene shows that Midoriya is watching the expo scene, a familiar voice is heard, and he turn around to see who called him. He smiled as the person calling him turns out to be Melissa Shield, and she is walking quite fast while waving, which he smiled and waved back, and the two friends hugged each other as they are glad to meet up again after several months.

"Deku!"

"Whoa…"

"Deku! Over here!"

"Melissa-san!"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine! What about you?"

"Same here! Thanks for coming!"

"Sure."

As the two friends are greeting each other, something unexpected happened, as a rope-like object appeared and fastened around his chest, but instead of pulling him, the wielder of this rope-like object went to him, and both fell to the ground, where it turns out that the rope-like object is another of a familiar person's INVENTION.

As Midoriya laid on the ground, the person was on top, which was a girl, it turns out to be Mei Hatsume! It is shown that Hatsume is at the expo to showcase her inventions that would attract investors, and just now Hatsume is trying out her newest invention, which was a left forearmed gauntlet that houses a metallic rope-like whip.

Hatsume apologized to the person she fell on, but then she realized who he is, but still apologized to him, yet Midoriya is still a bit stunned and couldn't respond at first.

"Oh."

"…"

"Midoriya-kun…"

"…"

"Sorry about that."

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"…"

However, as Midoriya looked down, he stared wide-eyed as she is wearing her usual tanktop shirt and pants, and accidentally saw her cleavage, and blushed deeply, just as Melissa stared in shock at seeing Hatsume's cleavage in full view, and she asked Midoriya if he is okay, which he is somewhat in a state of shock as all he could mumble are the repeated words of BOOBS.

"Deku!"

"B-boobs…"

"Are you okay?"

"B-boobs…"

"Deku?"

"B-boobs…"

"Oh dear…"

"B-boobs…"

Hatsume got up and apologized, while Melissa helps Midoriya up, and asked if he is okay, which he just nodded while blushing deeply after seeing Hatsume's cleavage for the second time, and there Melissa asked Hatsume what was that about, in which the pink-haired UA student said she is showcasing her BABIES to potential companies.

Midoriya sighed and asked Hatsume what support items has she cooked up, seeing that she is all pumped up, and there she excitedly showed him the various inventions she made, and Melissa stared in awe at the numerous items that Hatsume showed. She asked Hatsume if she is really that studious, and Hatsume proudly said that she is.

"Ha-ha! Of course! Making BABIES is all I live for!"

"Wow…"

"I didn't know I found a rival."

"Care to compete with me?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yeah."

"Ho-ho!"

"Hee-hee…"

There Hatsume showed to Midoriya and Melissa a newly-created inventions that are still in experimental stages, which the boy stared at the items, which looked like handles or hilts of various weapons, which he asked Hatsume if he can take a look, and she grinned, saying that he is welcomed to check them out, promising that it would be beneficial to any hero who possess it.

There Hatsume described the items that she showed, which consists of:

\- Whip

\- Two-bladed axe

\- Cross boomerang

\- A large dagger

Hatsume said that the support weapons she is experimenting on are based on the classic movie Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, and there she tells Midoriya to try the weapons out, promising that he would like them as well as it would show that these items would surely impress the companies she is wooing.

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Then these…"

"They're in the experimental stage. So…"

"Then you…"

"That's right! I want you to test them for me!"

"You sure?"

"Go right ahead!"

Midoriya nodded and took a hilt which appeared to be a handle for a whip, and seeing a button, he pressed it and an energy-based whip appeared, and there Hatsume directed him to use it on a mannequin that is used as a dummy target. Midoriya did so, imitating Indiana Jones and whipped the dummy, and successfully DEFEATED it.

This impressed Midoriya as he finds the weapon quite useful, and Hatsume said that the experiment proved to be quite successful, and she encouraged him to try out the rest, which he asked if it's okay, and she grinned wider and tells him to go ahead and try them out.

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Then these…"

"They're also in the experimental stage. So…"

"Then you…"

"That's right! I want you to try the rest of them for me!"

"You sure?"

"Go right ahead!"

Nodding, Midoriya tried out the other items, where one weapon produces a large energy-shaped boomerang that resembled a large cross, and he can produce at least three crosses at a certain time interval. Midoriya was amazed by this and Melissa couldn't help but feel impressed that someone from the Support Course in UA can invent something like this.

Next, Midoriya tried the next item that produces a battle axe that can be thrown at flying targets, which he tested it, and both Midoriya and Melissa were amazed at how the weapon is used and how useful it became.

"Whoa…"

"Wow…"

"That's so…"

"It's quite cool!"

"The axe can be used on flying targets…"

"I never knew that Hatsume can make support items like these…"

"Me too…"

"I'm glad to see this, Deku…"

There Hatsume said that she made extra copies of the weapons, but tells Midoriya that he can take the ones he tested, and said to him to think of it as souvenirs, and Melissa whispered to Midoriya to take them, saying that she will study the items and she could improve them overnight and make them more effective.

Midoriya whispered back and asked if this is okay, which she smiled and nodded.

"Eh?"

"Uh-huh."

"Really, Melissa-san?"

"Yes, Deku."

"If you say so…"

"Just leave it to me."

"Okay."

"Good."

After some thought, Midoriya accepted and he tells Hatsume that he will take the items, and she grinned, telling him to enjoy the items that she invented, and assured to him that the items will be useful to him in the event he faces a villain one day.

Midoriya nodded and thanked her for the generosity and both he and Melissa leaves the booth, where representatives of various companies approached Hatsume and began inquiring her about the support items she invented, as they are intrigued and interested at what functions they would do, and said if impressed they would be more than willing to make a contract with her.

"Please show us more."

"Give us a demonstration…"

"We might be impressed…"

"What can they do?"

"If you impress us we would be glad to make a contract with you."

"Believe us."

"We're waiting…"

"Please…"

-x-

Somewhere within the expo, Melissa showed Midoriya around the booths, and came across a booth that sells lottery balls and she encouraged him have a shot, believing that he might win a prize, which Midoriya nodded and bought a lottery ball, and when played, he won a prize, in which it was a four-week vacation in Romania.

Melissa smiled and said that he would get to travel to a European country, which he is quite taken aback as he never thought that he would win such a prize and wondered if he should accept it, and she urges him to accept it saying that it is something that he never come across so often.

"Go on, Deku."

"Huh?"

"Accept the prize."

"But…"

"You don't get to win this opportunity often."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"If you insist…"

As Melissa and Midoriya are chatting happily, they did not notice that someone is watching them, and the unseen person is eyeing Midoriya, seeing him as some kind of threat, but the unseen person then leaves the scene, and in the process he shoved several visitors away, some fell to the ground and they began shouting at the person for being so rude, though the unseen person ignored them as he continued to walk away.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"Damn you!"

"What's your problem?"

"Are you blind?"

"You asshole!"

"Come back here!"

"I'll get you!"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there's not much action here apart from some weapon testing, the weapons shown foreshadows Midoriya using them in the upcoming chapters…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Midoriya goes on vacation using the prize as he goes off to Romania to enjoy a vacation…

See you in 6 weeks (probably around late April)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	3. Trip To Romania

**My Hero Castlevania**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**Castlevania **_is owned by Konami Co. Ltd.

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Midoriya is getting ready for his overseas vacation…much to the envy of some of his classmates…

Meanwhile someone else appeared and foreshadows the events that will happen in the next chapters…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 3: Rūmania e no tabi**_

Heights Alliance.

A few days later…

Nearly all members of Class 1-A (save for Todoroki, Bakugo and Tokoyami) we're surprised to find out that Midoriya won a prize at I-Island which he gets to have a 4-week vacation at Romania, and most of the boys were envious that Midoriya would go to a European country and wished that they could tag along with him.

Mineta and Kaminari were quite suspicious and questioned Midoriya if he got help from Melissa Shield and if he plans on taking her with him to Romania, which made Midoriya blush deeply and deny the accusations that his two classmates are insinuating, saying that the prize is only good for one person and nothing more.

"Really?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"And you're not planning on bringing a secret girl with you?"

"You better not be…"

"I'm telling you it's not like that!"

"…"

"…"

Uraraka then glanced suspiciously at Midoriya and asked him if he really be going to Romania alone and not have a SECRET DATE, and the blushing boy became more flustered and assured to her that he will be going alone as that is what stated on the prize that he won.

Ashido and Kyoka stared at Midoriya, as they suspect that he intend to fetch Melissa from I-Island and make a diverting flight and there the embattled boy told the two girls that they got the wrong idea.

"I told you that's not how it is!"

"Really?"

"I wonder…"

"Come on!"

"Who knows?"

"We know you're close with Melissa…"

"Really, That is not…"

"I'm even betting that you'd buy a supply of condoms…"

"That's possible…"

Iida and Yaoyorozu then stepped in to mediate the situation, as they believe that Midoriya is not that kind of a person who would do something that the others insinuate, and they told their classmates to stop hurling baseless accusations and asserted that Midoriya won the prize fair and square, and yet Mineta and Kaminari remained suspicious about this set up.

The two boys questioned why Midoriya was able to win that top prize so easily, and given that Melissa was there at that time when she encouraged Midoriya to take the chance and win the prize, both Mineta and Kaminari believe that Midoriya might be planning to meet up with Melissa somewhere within Romania via a connecting flight, and he plans on doing a ROMANTIC GETAWAY that ends up at a lavish hotel where they would do the YOU KNOW WHAT.

Midoriya stared wide-eyed and told the two boys that they got the wrong idea and that he would never do that to Melissa since both of them are single and that she is busy with her educational career at I-Island.

"I told you that's not how it is!"

"Really?"

"I wonder…suppose Midoriya is planning on…"

"Come on! Melissa and I are busy with our single lives!"

"Oh?"

"Really…? You're saying that you're not interested in Melissa?"

"Really, That is not…"

"I'm even betting that you'd buy a supply of condoms…let alone a box of Viagra…"

"That's possible…since Midoriya probably BLOW HIS LOAD in a few minutes…"

However, Uraraka was coaxed into believing what Mineta said and she grabbed Midoriya by his collar and demanded to know what his plans are before going to Romania, and yet he could not give a clear answer due to her shaking him rather violently.

"Deku!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"Tell me!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"What are you intending to do at Romania?"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

"Answer me!"

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!"

Asui and Yaoyorozu then gently pry Uraraka away from Midoriya, seeing that he got dazed and dizzy over what just occurred, and by then Shoto Aizawa came, having seen and heard the commotion and told Kaminari and Mineta to stop assuming things just because Midoriya won a prize that allows him a free trip overseas, and tells the rest of Class 1-A not to make any wild ideas just because Midoriya would be taking the trip alone and that they should be happy because it was a once-in-a-lifetime chance that he got, as it is rare for anyone to win such a rare prize.

The rest of Class 1-A nodded and apologized.

"Sorry…"

"We're sorry…"

"We apologize…"

"Forgive us…"

"Sorry…"

"We're sorry…"

"We apologize…"

"Forgive us…"

After that, Aizawa left, and the rest of Class 1-A approached Midoriya and apologized, and there they told Kaminari and Mineta to apologize to Midoriya for making such a ruckus, which the two boys reluctantly apologized to Midoriya for their behavior.

"Sorry…"

"We're sorry…"

"We apologize…"

"Forgive us…"

"Sorry…"

"We're sorry…"

"We apologize…"

"Forgive us…"

Midoriya just smiled and said it's okay, but then Uraraka approached him and apologized as well, saying that she shouldn't have treated him badly as well as she was just UNDER THE SKIN, which he smiled and assured to her that it is nothing and promised that he would bring home souvenirs after his trip at Romania is over, which seemed to brighten her mood, requesting to bring home mochi.

Asui stared in surprise and told Uraraka that there are no mochi in Romania and that Japanese food stores at that country is hard to find given how vast Romania is, and tells her not to make Midoriya's upcoming vacation life harder.

"Eh?"

"That's right, Ochako."

"Darn…"

"So please…"

"…"

"Don't make Midoriya's life any harder…"

"Okay."

"Good."

Bakugo and Kirishima stared at the scene, which the red-haired boy says he felt envious that Midoriya would go to an overseas trip, which Bakugo said that Midoriya needs to keep himself alert, stating that once in a foreign country, he cannot afford to get careless because the provisional hero license he have is only valid in Japan, and therefore he shouldn't let success get to his head.

Kirishima smiled and said that Midoriya is aware of that and he is sure that there won't be any trouble since there are pro heroes in Romania, and he asked Bakugo if he wants to make a request to Midoriya for souvenirs, which Bakugo said he has none.

"Nope. Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Not even some chocolates or anything?"

"None right now. And shut it already."

"Okay. I'll ask for myself."

"Do what you want, Kirishima."

"Okay."

The day went on and things went peaceful, and not a single trouble ensued and Midoriya spend the next few days preparing as he is due to head to the airport in the early mornings.

-x-

At the airport, Midoriya arrived and is ready to head for the departure area, where he was escorted by Snipe and Present Mic, and there the two UA teachers told Midoriya to enjoy his vacation there and try not to get involved in activities involving pro heroes in Romania since the provisional hero license that Midoriya have is only valid in japan and not in other countries.

The Class 1-A student nodded and promised to restrain himself if possible should he encounter a villain at Romania, and promised to call UA High once he arrive at Romania in a matter of several hours from now.

"Okay, got to go."

"Make sure you call us."

"Let us know if you arrive at Romania."

"Sure. I will."

"And stay out of trouble."

"Let the pro heroes in Romania deal with any crimes there."

"Yes, sirs!"

"Good."

"You're ready to go."

After that the speaker blared where the flight to Romania is called, and Midoriya waved goodbye at the two UA teachers as he went to the departure area to fall in line, and there Present Mic and Snipe watched the boy disappeared within the crowd of passengers, and wondered if he is going to be okay given that the is alone without a chaperone, though Present Mic seemed to be confident that Midoriya will be okay and would have a good time there for the next four weeks.

Snipe nodded and hoped that Midoriya won't get harassed by any BAD ELEMENTS there in Romania, though Present Mic feels that the Class 1-A student can handle things fine as long as no villains are involved.

"Oh, you worry too much!"

"Really, Present Mic?"

"Yeah! Let the kid enjoy his vacation and not make him worry too much."

"I suppose…"

"Well, time for us to go."

"Yeah."

"Let's head out!"

"I know…"

And so the two UA High teachers decided to leave the airport and head back to UA High, but then some of the passengers noticed the two, and recognized them as pro heroes and they began to flock them, asking for their autographs and posing selfie pictures.

Snipe was a bit concerned as he realized that their presence might cause a commotion, but Present Mic said it is okay since it is natural because they are recognizable pro heroes as well as teachers who teach at UA High.

"Oh boy…guess we attracted too much attention…"

"Don't sweat it, Snipe!"

"Why?"

"We're popular…so we should…"

"Shouldn't we be getting out of here…?"

"A little autograph-giving won't hurt much, don't you think?"

"Geez…"

"Ha-ha…"

-x-

Several minutes later, Midoriya is already on board the airplane that is due to take off in a few minutes from now, and there he is approached by a Romanian stewardess, and told him to prepare in fastening his seatbelt as takeoff will occur in a few minutes, which he nodded, and there the stewardess slowly recognized Midoriya as she saw him at the UA Sports Festival via live streaming several months ago, and she tells him that he is the first UA student who is about to head to Romania.

Midoriya just smiled and humbly said that he is just a student who aspires to become a hero, and soon other passengers, mostly Romanian and Europeans, saw Midoriya, and they began to approach him, complimenting him and said that it is a rare moment that a student from one of the top hero schools in the world would be here, and requests if they can take his picture.

"My oh my…"

"It's really him…"

"He's just a kid…"

"But good-looking."

"He even made it to the final eight of the UA Sports Festival…"

"UA High produces best hero-in-the-making…"

"Let me take your picture, young lad…"

"Me too!"

The stewardess sweat-dropped seeing that she somewhat unintentionally caused a disturbance as passengers got off their seats and are taking pictures of Midoriya, and this caused a slight delay in flight until the captain gently requested to the passengers to take their seats as they are about to takeoff, and soon everyone is in place, and the airplane leaves Japan and are now at international space.

Midoriya glanced at the window as he looked forward to his trip as it would take several hours before reaching Romania and pondered what to expect there, as he is still in the process of outlining his itinerary for then places he would go within the Romanian territory.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there's not much action here apart from some comedic interrogation from class 1-A, the story is now fast-tracking as Midoriya is heading to Romania now that the plane is taking off…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Midoriya goes on vacation using the prize as he arrive at Romania to enjoy a vacation…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late May or early June)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
